User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/MUSIC
Hey I'm back hnngggg I've made a list of my favorite club pengiun music. It's good there are 700 of them so I picked the best ones (you're welcome) Most of them are the older songs bc frik disney (sorry if this is more incorherent then what i usually post. i cant write today I have the dumb) are swears allowed on here now?? I'm just gonna use soft versions for now All the links are swf files, so if your not on a computer google them I guess (sorry) here it is. the top 29 songs in all of cp *#29: Adventure Party It's a little darker and it really fits and Adventure Party *#28: April Fools' Music It's fun and it fits the April Fools party *#26: Festival Of Flight 2 It's a neat electro song but it's kinda unmemorable *#26: The Generic Way/Sparkling Stage It's a nice disco song, but it is pretty generic *#25: Dance Mix 2 It's the original night club music, what more can I say *#24: Anchovie Jazz It's a nice, calm jazz song for some reason the piano kinda reminds me of anime *#23: Puffle Party 2 It's a mellower version of the other Puffle Party song, and it works but it's still not as good as the orginal *#22: Bonus Level It's a good electro song *#21: Let's Bounce One of the better Dance Contest songs, its bouncy as advertised *#20: Nothing As It Seems This is one of the newer ones I like. When CP goes to slighly darker songs its always really cool *#19: Winter Fiesta 1 The intro of this song is the best part, it was great for the party and you can really dance to it *#18: Anneversary Party It's light and fun and very "club penguin" *#17: Rock n Roll It gives you rock n roll as it advertises but honestly it feels like diet team blue rally *#16: Bubble Pop It gives you the bubbly pop it advertises. It's another music jam one made specifically for the genre so *#15: VIP Pass It's a cool electric song that really makes you feel like a VIP *#14: Easy Island It's a nice song, its relaxing and has a fast tempo at the same time *#13: Dinosaur Island It's really energetic and good *#12: You Rock! Whenever I listen to it i feel like i'm a celebrety with beach houses in new york and los angeles *#10: Dance Club Remix I like this remix better than the original, you can really dance to it *#10: Team Blue Rally The swf was pretty low quality so I'm linking the version from the video game. I have this stuck in my head constantly, it's very grungy (for lack of a better word??) *#9: April Fools Day Not the same as the other April Fools Day track, these parties just had good music. This really feels complete as song?? Like, they put way more effort into this than they had to and it's great *#8: Rockin' Pizza I just really love the guitars in this??? It's kinda mellow but at the same time upbeat *#7: Puffle Party It's really happy and energetic. I never liked the remixes as much *#6: DJ3K Night Club Music You could basically replace this with any song made with DJ3K, it was hecking good. This is really the song that screams "Club Penguin" to me *#5: I've Been Delayed It's a classic. Although it doesn't really fit w/ the rest of CP it's still really good and catchy (I mean that's what you would you expect from 3d party band but still) *#4: Card-Jitsu Snow Battle Music Another really great darker one. I couldn't find the swf so the link is youtube *#3: Operation: Blackout This is the igloo music version, and unlike a lot of cp songs this one takes a little while to build up but it's done really well, it really captures the essence of the party. When the guitar things kick in it really gives me chills. Personally, I think Operation: Blackout is when CP was at it's peek. *#2: Epic Win/Penguin Games 2 I remember Pixie telling me this was her favorite song and I agree that's it's really good, I really like the melody and how fun it is! The only reason it's under haunted disco is because it gets kinda old/repetitive after a while, and it's not quite as memorable. *#1: Haunted Disco look. when I first heard this song it blew my frickin 9 year old mind. like, i litterally went to the night club every halloween to hear it and I was really angry when the replaced it. the violin?? the wavy part at the end?? everything is so GOOD like holy hell. also I think this is the remastered version for igloo music so its pretty high quality too, which is nice. It's definatly a little darker but not like TOO dark. i feel like all of this was just an excuse to praise haunted disco but its really underated and its the best sorry i dont dont make the rules Category:Blog posts